<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elphaba et Jadis by RhineGold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913888">Elphaba et Jadis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhineGold/pseuds/RhineGold'>RhineGold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash, Prose Poem, Written for a Class, boring poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhineGold/pseuds/RhineGold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'my dear' she said<br/>'you are green'<br/>'indeed i am' came her reply</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elphaba et Jadis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'my dear' she said<br/>
'you are green'<br/>
'indeed i am' came her reply<br/>
'does that shock you'<br/>
'do you often shock'<br/>
'oh yes and more my pallor<br/>
appalls and so do i'<br/>
'and so do' she agreed</p><p>'in my land' she answered<br/>
'they believe in a man<br/>
made of lies and tricks<br/>
but the real magic worked<br/>
is considered wrong and<br/>
bad and without salvation'<br/>
'i have never cared for it much'<br/>
'ah yes, neither have i'</p><p>'everywhere i touch<br/>
becomes winter' she offered<br/>
'i cannot recall what<br/>
it must have been like<br/>
to have warmth or sun<br/>
or spring' she lamented<br/>
'except perhaps there was<br/>
something to do with green'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>